Love Like Winter
by Sunnydale107
Summary: Candace and Amber Winters are cousins at Hogwarts during the Marauders era. Amber wants Severus Snape to open up to her and learn to love her. Candace doesn't know what she wants from Sirius Black. Sorry, not Slash. Pairings: SiriusOC and SnapeOC


I should probably tell you a little bit about myself before I delve into my story. My name is Candace Winters. I had just turned seventeen and was known pretty well around Hogwarts for getting myself into trouble, especially with a certain boy. I usually had to rely on my cousin Amber Winters to get me out of everything. She's in Ravenclaw. We're best friends as well as cousins. You can't really tell that we're related but we are.

My life had always been a rough one. My mother and I were always moving from place to place during the summers to get keep ourselves hidden from my father. Both of my parents have magical abilities. That makes me a pureblood witch for those who are counting. The thing I don't like about my blood is that it's half Slytherin. See, at Hogwarts Slytherins and Gryffindors (or Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs) don't mix. But, for some odd reason my mother, Pamela Winters fell in love with a Slytherin, Seeley Malone.

By the time I was born, my father had left to join a following of this guy named Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. These followers called themselves Death Eaters. Most Slytherins were expected to become Death Eaters. They were also very hoity toity about bloodlines. They believe that pureblood witches and wizards are superior to half-bloods or muggle borns. Muggles are non-magical people. But, enough with that. That kind of talk just makes me angry.

I've always been picked on, especially by a certain boy, because of my height. I'm only five feet tall. At this point in my life I had bright red hair that fell just past my chin. I like to change my hair color a lot. My eyes have always been dark brown. Sometimes you can barely tell that I have pupils because my eyes are so dark. As a little girl, I was always on the scrawny side. As I grew older however, I filled out more and inhereted my mother's curves. To put it in the way that the certain boy puts it: I'm top heavy. He's gotten a few bruises for teasing me about that though. I'll discuss him later on.

As far as my personality goes, I'm pretty outgoing. I'm not afraid to say what's on my mind or be blunt about things. That's why I seemed to get myself into trouble. Sometimes, people think I'm anti-social but I'm not. I just like to have my alone time and read. I tend to stress out about my grades if I get anything below a B. I can't really sit still for very long periods of time. I've always got to be doing something. I also know how to get what I want when it comes to the boy I keep mentioning unless he decides he wants to bug me and tease me for hours on end. I've got a temper and if you get me angry then you'll know it. But, I can be nice and sweet when I want to be. Oh yeah, I'm pretty brave too. That's why I'm in Gryffindor.

Amber Winters was born the same day as I was. Her father and my mother are brother and sister. We've been close since we were born. Even though we are in different houses, we try to stick together as much as possible. She's the greatest friend a girl can have. Although, I have to admit, her taste in guys is a bit off. Her boy situation will be discussed later on as well. She's also pretty outgoing and some people find her strange. They find me strange too but we don't really care. She can be moody and sometimes likes to be the center of attention but she's smart. That explains why she's in Ravenclaw. She has blonde curly hair that's about shoulder length. Her eyes are dark blue. She gets that from her mother because her father and my mother both have brown eyes like me. Lucky her, she's five foot six and no one picks on her for being short.

We are the Winters cousins and well, this is our story about life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Hopefully, you'll enjoy because it's an interesting story. At least, I think it is. So, check it out for yourself.


End file.
